Jealousy
by Evangeline Lajeunesse
Summary: When Harry isn't noticing Hermione will Fred and George take it into their own hands to get Harry to admit his feelings? Fred/Hermione and final Harry/Hermione


Hermione had been sitting on the couch in the common room, staring into the fire when suddenly the Weasley twins plopped down on either side of her. "Hey Hermione, guess what we heard today in the great hall?" Fred said cheerily "I can only imagine" she replied, teasingly. "We heard that you have a crush on the amazingly amazing Harry Potter! And we are going to help you snag him for yourself." George said with a wolfish smile. Hermione stared at them in shock. "I...Well that's absolutely absurd...Could you?" She sputtered.

"But of course Madame, after all this plan is foolproof, Jealousy is, after all, the best weapon in getting a boy to fancy you. We would know" Fred replied to her question. "How?" she asked cautiously, knowing that the boys could easily trick anyone. "Simple, you will just pretend to date Fred for a while, quite simple really. Harry will get jealous and then he will want to date you. Except, we'll need to do some work on your reactions if you're going to be pretending to date." George said as Hermione tilted her head slightly to the side, questioning, "Such as?".

Fred smiled devilishly, "Well first of all, if we are going to be dating you shouldn't flinch away everytime I touch you. Also, what is your first impulse whenever I do this?" He suddenly without warning gently pushed her against the wall in the common room and then he started to kiss her. She was startled and pushed him away from her, and then she glared at him. Fred just smiled and tucked a stray curl away from her face. "See that's what I'm talking about love, you'll have to kiss me back if you want Harry to believe it".

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course I would kiss you if he were around but he isn't" she finished just as Harry walked into the common room. She looked up at Fred and he smirked devilishly. "Ask me" He said loud enough for Harry to hear, Hermione smiled in return, "Kiss me" She replied and Harry came even closer to her so that he could hear what was happening. Fred began to kiss her and she eagerly kissed him back, her arms going around his neck one of his hands tangled in her hair, the other pulled her closer to him at her waist.

She smiled through this kiss, then when they broke apart for air she started to blush "you look absolutely gorgeous when you do that" he said gently stroking her cheek, Hermione leaned into his touch and harry got up to leave the room with one last thing to say " Fred I want to meet the girl that you are pushing up against the wall at breakfast tomorrow. And I'm sure that Hermione will want to meet her too." Fred smiled and nodded.

If only Harry knew how ironic this was. Hermione stayed up almost all night, worrying about breakfast in the morning, when suddenly she found out that it was morning, she put on her uniform and got ready for breakfast. Fred met her at the bottom of the staircase he put his arm around her waist and she heard his voice in her ear, "Ready to face the dragon love?" she shivered and he pulled away she turned around and saw him smiling. He grabbed her hand and led her down to breakfast, they walked through the door of the great hall holding hands and walked in and sat down in front of Harry, "Fred, why are you holding hands with Hermione?", Ron asked suspiciously as Harry glared at Fred.

Fred, in response pulled Hermione into his lap and she settled against his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes and he stroked her hair. She appeared to be asleep but Fred knew better, "Well Harry, you said that you wanted to meet the girl I was kissing yesterday, and here she is." he rested his chin on top of Hermione's head and she snuggled even closer to him. Harry frowned, "I don't believe you".

Fred smiled and gently nudged Hermione awake, "Tell him love." Hermione looked at Fred questioningly, "are you sure?" She said, He smiled confidently and nodded, she blushed and looked down at her lap, "Fred and I are dating...and he was the one I was kissing yesterday." Fred stroked Hermione's cheek and her skin instantly cooled as soon as he touched her. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, but across from her Harry was flaming mad. "You're what?" Harry's voice was low, quiet and deadly. "Didn't you hear the girl Harry, she said they're dating." Ron said, disbelieving. "I'm very...happy for you." Harry said gritting his teeth "I have to go" Harry got up and stormed out of the great hall.

Harry avoided Hermione for the rest of the week but on Friday he accidentally crossed paths with her. "What could this possibly mean? Man, I wish Hermione were here." Harry was muttering to himself in the hallway. Hermione was, at the same time, walking down the other side of the hallway also muttering to herself, "So many books to carry, I wish Harry were here, he'd help me carry this stuff" Her stack of books covered her face and she couldn't see where she was going, but people didn't generally go down this corridor. Harry was thinking the same thing as he held a stack of scrolls that he had to decipher for Latin.

Suddenly they collided; her books and his scrolls went flying. "I'm so sorry" Harry said as he began picking up her books, "Completely my fault, there aren't usually people coming down this hallway." She began to gather up the scrolls that were lying on the ground. Suddenly they're hands brushed and electricity shot up their hands. Hermione gasped but left her and where it was, resting on top of a scroll. Harry continued to gather her books into a pile and picked them up with one hand, she gathered his scrolls up and glanced at them.

"Latin" she stated, "Yeah" he said quietly, "Here, do you need a hand up?" He said and he offered her his hand, "Thanks. She said as she slipped her hand in his and felt shocks go up her arm and down her spine, Harry pulled her slowly to her feet. "Thank you, Oh; I never caught your name." She was trying to get her books in order so she hadn't looked at his face yet." Harry. Harry Potter" She gasped and gathered up her books quickly. "I never caught your name either." Harry said "It's Hermione. Hermione Granger" she turned and rushed away.

She had been in such a hurry she didn't see Fred come up in front of her and so she slammed right into him. He caught her around the hips with one hand and righted her books with the other. "What's you're hurry love?" Fred asked, smirking. "I just ran into Harry in the hallway, it was not the most pleasant conversation." Fred instantly switched into older brother mode; he knew when he should act like they were dating and when he shouldn't and this was certainly the time when he shouldn't "Did he hurt you?" Fred's voice sounded fierce. " No, he didn't even know who I was. Or he didn't anyway, he does now." Fred's eyes turned stormy, "What did you tell him?" his voice was quiet and inquisitive. He was quietly wondering why, if she could have gotten away without him even knowing that it was her. "He asked my name. I'm surprised after listening to me jabber for six years that he didn't recognize my voice." She sighed at the memories, remembering happier times.

"Harry why are you avoiding Hermione?" George asked him, "That wasn't part of the plan" George continued to talk and then realized his slip up. "What plan George?" Harry said tensely. "Well, Hermione doesn't really, actually love Fred, they were acting because we think that it is taking you FOREVER to make a move." "I have to go find hermione" Harry said, and he found he alright, under a table in an abandoned classroom, crying her eyes out. Harry was about to speak when suddenly Fred's voice came from a different corner of the classroom, "Look Hermione! I'm sorry alright? I'm very very very very very-" Hermione rolled her eyes as she cut him off, "I think I get it Fred" she said sniffling and smiling. "I've got to get to class." She said standing.

Fred placed an arm around her shoulder in a brotherly hug, "That's my little bookworm!" he said affectionately. "Harry!" she exclaimed as she saw him in the doorway, she launched toward him and hugged him. She began to cry, "I'm sorry, we should have just told you but I was so sure that you didn't want me and I didn't want-" She was cut off by Harry's lips crashing against her own. "I love you too, ever since that first day on the train." He smiled softly down at her as he said this and he hugged her to him.


End file.
